Echo in My Heart
by IMSLES
Summary: As Tim and Linda grow to recognize their love for each other will it be enough to bring Tim back from the dark place that holds him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

ECHO IN MY HEART

A Tim and Linda story

Ch1

His blood pumping with the rush of adrenalin pulsing Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, gun held at the ready, made his way into position on the alley side of the building. His partner and Special Agent Timothy McGee had pinpointed the headquarters of their targets by cross referencing their cell phone calls and the hits made by the renegade ROTC students that decided to play at 'war, killing a handful of individuals they labelled as terrorist threats.

Knowing they were well armed the agents all wore their bullet-proof vests under their NCIS jackets. Tony signalled to McGee to go on the opposite side of the building. While they secured the front, their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and probationary agent Ziva David were making their way to similar locations in the rear.

When he got into position, being able to see anyone fleeing or entering the front or the door facing the alley Tony informed his team mates through his wrist mike. "Probie, you in place?" Tony asked wanting to make sure everyone was where they needed to be. Gibbs and Ziva both checked in quickly.

Not hearing an answer after Tony's request, Gibbs barked, "McGee, you ready?"

Silence answered in all their earwigs but was soon replaced with the sharp sounds of gunfire. The three agents raced to find the source, each dreading finding their co-worker lying dead.

Tony spied two suspects nearing the form he recognized as Tim's. "STOP NCIS!" he shouted out, his gun pointed at them and his finger ready to snap off shots if they gave even the slightest hint of not complying. Any thoughts they may have entertained to rebelling were cut short as Gibbs and Ziva appeared on the scene guns drawn.

The suspects dropped their weapons and laid face down with their hands behind their heads. Ziva came near kicking their weapons out of reach. She stood over them eyeing her partner's body. There was a fair amount of blood under his head and what appeared to be a bullet wound near his ear.

Gibbs and Tony cleared the building calling for an ambulance and backup as they exited. They came out to find the suspects cuffed and Ziva tending to McGee.

"Come on McGee. I know you can hear me," they heard her coaxing him to regain consciousness. Relieved that he was alive, but still concerned by the lack of any response, they felt a chill travel down their spines.

"Come on McNapper," Tony urged trying to cover his own concern.

Gibbs could only look with worried eyes, not willing to verbalize anything. The lights and sirens of the ambulance brought them all to Tim's side. The suspects were mostly dragged out to the vehicle waiting to take them to NCIS, while the paramedics rushed to reach Tim.

They quickly assessed the injuries and made up compresses to stop the bleeding. One hurried back to retrieve the gurney knowing it was vital to transport their patient to the nearest hospital as fast as possible.

While he was waiting for the gurney to arrive the other paramedic started gathering the pertinent information that Gibbs solemnly supplied. He let them know he would contact Tim's family personally.

Tony and Ziva gave a last worried look at their friend before he was rolled away to the ambulance. They went off to get the cars and return to work to wrap up what they could and then get to the hospital as quickly as they were able.

In the bullpen they busily finished up their reports about what had happened. Ziva suddenly looked up, "Tony?" she called to gain his attention.

"Yeah, Zee?" he answered distracted.

"I had just thought of someone we should call and tell about McGee," she wondered if she was right about notifying his girlfriend.

Tony looked up puzzled momentarily, but it finally clicked. Tim had introduced everyone to Linda a few weeks earlier.

He had known her since high school. They had dated since the end of their senior year until they graduated from MIT. But that was when their lives led them off in different directions. Tim headed for John Hopkins and Linda pursued her career in computers.

They had been reunited when she won a contest set up by Tim's publisher. It gave them a night sharing dinner and memories. Tim had been ecstatic about seeing her again.

The love story worked big for his publicity and Linda had been good natured about all of it. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that his Probie seemed to have found his soul mate, again.

Now though, came the most difficult task of being a federal agent. Making the call wasn't an easy task, but as senior field agent Tony considered it his duty.

Finding the number he lifted his phone and began to punch the digits. He hesitated slightly, his finger bent over the last number before he took a deep breath and straightened his finger pressing the button. He sat back and prepared to give her what few details he could.

Tony and Ziva had reached the hospital and saw Linda walking in the door. They hastened their steps to catch up to her and lend their support.

"Hey Tony. Ziva," she greeted them trying to keep the tears from falling. It was evident by the puffiness around her red-rimmed eyes that she'd already suffered a good deal of crying.

Standing on either side of Linda they walked inside to find where Tim was. As if on cue, like always, Gibbs was there to greet them.

"I was coming down to give you a call," he shook his cell phone. "No reception in this place."

"I do not think you are supposed to use them in the hospital," Ziva explained.

"Yeah," Gibbs clearly wasn't in the mood for that conversation. "Come on," he waved his hand for them to follow.

"Boss?" Tony stopped him and nodded toward Linda who wasn't sure she was prepared to see Tim lying on a hospital bed with tubes and wires everywhere.

Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to come closer. "He's in ICU bed seven. Third floor." They nodded and headed toward the elevators. Before one arrived to take them up they saw Gibbs approach Linda and put an arm around her shoulders as he talked softly to her. A looked passed between the two agents who weren't sure what to make of the kind gesture Gibbs offered to the woman.

Gibbs hadn't shared an opinion of her with anyone, though that wasn't much of a surprise, since he was fairly tight-lipped about most things. He found her to be a bright independent woman who was a good match for his young agent. Linda had the confidence to care for him without being overbearing or demanding too much from him. He hoped that the both of them could build a good future together, something he once had with Shannon.

Gibbs approached Linda who looked on the brink of falling to pieces. He put his arm around her shoulders not only to offer support but also to comfort her.

"I won't lie to you," he told her softly, at least soft for Gibbs. "He's in a coma and not responsive to outside stimuli. Despite that he's fairly stable. He's breathing on his own, which is a good thing."

She could only stare at the lead agent, her tears misting her vision. Images of her love so recently rekindled being snuffed out in an instant flashed. She felt herself being led down the hallway, the lights almost blinding her as they reflected on her tears.

Gibbs handed her a tissue so she could momentarily clear her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths she listened as he told her that Tim would be okay.

Lying in his bed, Tim could hear the voices around him. Ever since he first saw the suspects at the scene he'd been unable to say a word. He couldn't tell Tony or even Gibbs he was in place; the men had been standing too close.

Ironically he thought it was the crackle of his earwig when Gibbs demanded to know where he was that alerted the men who shot at him.

Remembering those shots ringing out, he realized he'd been hit. He knew he wasn't dead, though he couldn't really feel his body. His hearing worked just fine; his mind was still sharp; and he felt warm, so his heart must still be pumping.

He guessed he should be grateful that he didn't feel any pain. In some ways it would be nice to just lay there and not feel anything, but the voices kept encouraging him to come back, open is eyes and talk to them.

He recognized the voices: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy. All of them filled with worry and anxiety. There was one voice though that moved him more than all the others. It had come to him recently. It called to his heart not just his mind.

Linda. Hearing her talking to him, telling him she missed him and needed him, made him want to come back; but he couldn't find his way. Her voice took him back in time to when they first met face to face and all the feelings that awakened inside him as they shared time together. Even in his deep sleep he could feel her with him, like her heart beat answered his own.

Three words she whispered in his ear caused his heart to stop and his breathing to cease for a moment.

She watched him seeming to be in a dreamless sleep. He was still the man she loved and she knew more than ever that would never change. Having lost him once when life sent them off in different directions, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

She placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly. She ran her other hand over his head, brushing it off his forehead. She leaned in closer and whispered, "I love you."

Suddenly monitors began to beep and nurses rushed in to check things out. It was only a few moments' time before they all relaxed seeing things were back to normal. After double checking all the lines and making notes they left them again.

Linda narrowed her eyes at Tim a smile playing at her lips. She wondered if he'd responded to what she'd told him. It wasn't the first time she told him, but if it would bring him back she would tell him a thousand times over.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

ECHO IN MY HEART

A Tim and Linda story

Ch 2

Tim had no concept of time. His mind flashed back and forth with memories of the past and dreams of the future. Always beside him, Linda was there. In his thoughts he felt completely safe because of her love.

He never doubted that she cared about him, at least not since she made that phone call years ago. He had wondered if she'd meant it when she promised to call, or if she'd be influenced by her 'cool' crowd and believe that he wasn't good enough for her. But she did call and he knew she'd always be true to him.

Her love made his heart and soul soar. Even now, facing the worst he'd ever put her through she was there. She called to him not only with her words but her very presence sought his acknowledgement. Could he continue to lie here and prolong her worry? He had to answer and ease her fears. But how?

He treasured this time with her like they were the only two existing in time. He knew that once he woke up that he'd have to go back to living his regular life. Not that his life was a bad one. He loved the work he did and his team mates had always been there for him, so much like a family, even down to all the teasing.

It was time to wake up. Linda needed to hear him say all the things he had come to realize. They'd been through so much in their relationship from all those years ago until now.

She was the 'one'. He'd somehow always known that. He'd never told her, not in so many words. He liked to think it was obvious in the way they were together. The written word was always easier for him to communicate. Still as he felt her closeness at his every aware moment, he knew she deserved to hear the words from his lips.

She was saying those words again. Each time they were said she delivered them with more fervor; the unspoken need to waken him more pronounced. He did manage to squeeze her hand or at least a semblance of a squeeze.

It was enough of one to bring the nurse in who put a call to the doctor. More urging ensued, the voices all calling at once. Through the myriad of voices he found hers and concentrated, to listen to what she was saying.

"Come on Tim. Please come back. I love you," she seemed to be praying.

The fog around his mind thinned, but wouldn't quite clear. It frustrated him, so he decided to use all that anger to pull himself out. He was no quitter. Life had dished him out many hardships and difficult situations. He'd never succumbed to the pressures and stopped trying. He eventually succeeded to varying degrees. This would be no different.

This time he was determined to achieve the ultimate goal. Linda was destined to be his love for the rest of their days. He had no doubts she was feeling the same way. Her dedication at his bedside was proof that she accepted him and all the uncertainties his job brought to the mix.

The voices became clearer and Tim knew soon he'd resurface from the darkness that held him back as he struggled with all the underlying indecisions he'd been putting off since Linda returned to him. Not that it had been intentional. He was happier than ever she had become a part of his life again. He'd been enjoying every moment they got to spend together.

He simply had neglected to let her know, in the simplest of terms, how much she meant to him. He had to let her know, to tell her, to answer her testament of love for him. It seemed impossible to require all his strength and concentration to force his eyes to open. How was it possible for a thin piece of skin to weigh so much and need such effort to lift and reveal his eyes and regain his vision? Whiteness from blackness caused a new kind of blindness.

"Come on Tim," he heard Tony urging. Throughout this whole ordeal he'd heard a new side of his partner. He'd tossed in a few jibes, but for the most part he'd been concerned and caring and, well, not the Tony he'd been accustomed to listening to all these years.

Tim had no doubts he'd be back to the 'old' Tony soon enough. Never wanting to admit how much he'd been worried. That was fine by Time. He'd always know and that would make all the difference when Tony would hound him. And, after Time said what he needed to say to Linda, he was sure Tony would have plenty to say.

"McGee? Can you see me?" Ziva's accented voice made him smile. She was always a friend to him and her concern for him was genuine. She would be thrilled for him acknowledging his feelings and going forward. She'd always have his six.

A weak smile twitched at his lips, not unnoticed by the group gathered round his bed.

"Something funny McGee?" Gibbs couldn't quite hide his own smirk, but falling back to his 'Boss' persona was the easiest way for him to get through to his agent.

Tim tried to answer, but the "No, Boss" didn't quite escape, but Abby was able to read his barely moving lips.

She practically cried for joy telling them what Tim was trying to say. Gibbs nodded proud he'd gotten a response.

"Hey there Timmy," Abby moved closer grabbing his free hand. "About time for you to wake up," she squeezed his hand. She'd once shared the most intimate of moments with him and though she'd been the one to eventually end it, she always held a special place for him in her heart.

She glanced over at Linda holding Tim's other hand. She hadn't wanted to admit it when they first met or even after the time they've gotten to know each other, but she thought Linda was the perfect one for Tim. It was also evident to everyone that Linda felt Tim was the right man for her.

She'd been by his side every day and night for the past week and even if his condition continued they had no doubt she'd be by his side until the day he came back to them.

Holding his hand gently in one hand, Linda put her other on his head gently running her thumb along his brow. Her voice cracked, "Time, are you going to look at us?" None of them missed her inclusion of them. She had become a part of their family unit and if Tim couldn't see it by golly they were all determined to make him see it.

A small cough seemed to clear his throat and Tim turned to look where he had heard Linda's voice. He saw her first as a silhouette in the brightness, then her warm wet eyes and trembling smile came into focus.

"Don't," he choked, trying to lift his hand still entwined with her won, to wipe at her unwept tears. "Don't cry," he finished.

Everyone around him seemed to release a breath they'd been holding. Gibbs slapped Tim's leg lightly, Tony pumped his fist in the air, and Abby grabbed his hand tighter and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Welcome back, Tim," they said as one

Ducky had stood back slightly knowing that his young friend would wakeup when he was ready, but relief exuded from him just the same. "Thank goodness your back, Timothy. We've all missed you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Through all this Tim held Linda's gaze with his own. He heard all they had to say and appreciated their presence, but right now he had to say what needed to be said.

"Linda," his voice barely a whisper brought her head closer to his own. Her ear inches from his mouth to catch whatever he was trying so hard to tell her. He licked his dry lips with his dry tongue desperately trying to make himself able to deliver his pronouncement with all the emotion he felt.

"What is it Tim?" she looked at him intently, nervous now unsure what he'd have to say so soon after resurfacing from a coma.

Tim managed to lift a hand to her face cupping her cheek in his palm. She leaned into the surprising warmth there and closed her eyes.

"Look at me," Tim ordered softly. She fluttered her eyes open leaving her head resting into his hand. "I love you, too," he smiled gently at her, his own eyes misting.

She smiled and the tears she had held at bay streamed down her cheeks silently. She leaned forward kissing his lips giving them the moisture he'd sought fruitlessly to gain before. Behind them a quiet applause brought laughter that broke the last of the tension hovering in the crowded room.

"Okay, let's go," Gibbs ordered. One by one they exited giving Time one last goodbye before they left. Gibbs gave him a nod and a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Having his boss' approval was always important to Tim. He'd strived hard to belong on Gibbs' team to prove himself worthy. Now though he was finding he needed Linda's approval more and more. If she asked him to leave NCIS he would. He never wanted to put her through anything like this again.

Seeming to read his mind, Linda offered her own thoughts before he could speak. "I was so worried about you, but your friends," she glanced back to the closed door, "they helped me. You are so lucky to have them. I don't think you could find a better team to belong to."

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

"You're job won't hurt me, Tim. Yeah, it's dangerous, but I could lose you no matter what your job is." She put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "This is who you are. This is the man I love," she put her hand over his heart. "You'll be true to yourself. I'll be here," she laid her head on his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart.

Tim pulled his fingers through her short cut hair, then held her head close to him. "I'll always want you here," he picked his head up to kiss her head. "Always."


End file.
